


Braiding

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [229]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux loves Kylo's hair.





	Braiding

Hux had never imagined that mask would hide such an abundance of hair. Why would he? It was just so incongruous with the rest of the man, at least… superficially so.

But that was kind of the point, wasn’t it? The mask, the hood, the robes… they hid who he really was. The public face was a permanent, metallic frown. The voice was inhuman, the silhouette ragged and fierce.

The man underneath was much more complicated than anyone could ever have imagined. Soft lips, expressive eyes, silver skin. 

And the hair. Oh, _stars_ , but that hair… 

It was longer than it had any right to be, so long that if he was one of Hux’s troops, he’d need to remove most of it, or keep it caught up in a net. Hux had been infuriated with it to begin with, seeing it as yet another flagrant lack of respect… 

More than once he’d fantasised about grabbing hold and slicing it from his scalp. Maybe he’d use his own damn saber, and de-lock him. Let the curls fall around his feet, unmanning him. Show him he was no different…

But that was then, back when his rage and hate had thought they were the truth, instead of the sublimated layer protecting his conscious mind from the longing deep below. Back when they were rivals, not… lovers.

Now… now he appreciates that mane for what it is: vibrant, buoyant, alive. So soft in his fingers, so good to pull and tug. Kylo’s eyes would darken when he yanked it hard, and he’d melt and purr if he stroked, instead. So soft. So good.

It does, however, have a tendency to… spread. Quite aside from the shedding issue, when they curled up in bed it would often migrate across the pillows, curling up his nose on the inhale. 

Hence this. Kylo’s soles are pressed together, his hands over the arches of his feet. The pyjamas are a touch too short and flash his ankles because of it, and his bare shoulders flex to stay still. 

Hux’s fingers have never really known this skill, but he’s learned. Watched holos, and practiced until he felt ready. He sections the hair into parts, and winds neat little rows of braids down his head. The snakes drop down sprightly, and when they’re done, Hux captures them all in a light tie where it won’t hurt his neck when he lies down. 

Kylo just… _butters_ under his touch, the rhythmic and hypnotic movements sending him deeper into that special place he only gets to in Hux’s arms. The General pauses, admiring his handiwork, and then plants a soft kiss to his shoulder. 

“There, now you won’t suffocate me in my sleep.”  


Kylo’s eyes glint as he looks over his shoulder. “You say the nicest things.”

Hux moves to lie down, and taps the pillow expectantly. He wants his cuddles, and he wants them now. 

Kylo lies down obediently, and their limbs find where they need to be. Noses together, and Hux… well. He wonders what his hair will look like in the morning, when freed from the braids. Even more wild than usual, he expects, but still incredible. Kylo doesn’t know what a bad hair day looks like, it seems. 


End file.
